


Kiss

by CuratioLethe



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super small drabble piece. "Ritsuka may have been Soubi’s master, but in these stolen moments, the control was placed firmly in the slim fingers of the sentouki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

His lips were a current that tugged Ritsuka under into the crescendo of a kiss, leaving him breathless for more than just air.

The hand at his waist acted like a rope that anchored his body in complete submission to Soubi’s command and the delicate pressure was enough to send him spiraling, lost in the waves of emotion that crashed down around them in shimmering rivulets.  
It tugged at him from two directions, between his head and the rapid succession of his heart that always felt too big to belong inside of him in the presence of this man.

Ritsuka may have been Soubi’s master, but in these stolen moments, the control was placed firmly in the slim fingers of the sentouki.


End file.
